


on a saturday night

by Moonyro



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cock Warming, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Masturbation, Romance, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyro/pseuds/Moonyro
Summary: On a Saturday night, Yoshiko wishes she wasn't alone.On a Saturday night, You loves her more.
Relationships: Tsushima Yoshiko/Watanabe You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	on a saturday night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiasPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/gifts).



“Well then,” announced You while walking to the door. “I don't think this meeting will take long. See ya later?” she said, tilting her head and smiling slightly.

“Hmh,” Yoshiko forced herself to be indifferent to the turmoil of jealousy inside her. From the couch she looked over her shoulder and waved, “Have fun.”

The door clicked, and Yoshiko heard steps vanish through the hall. Yoshiko threw her head back groaning. On a Saturday night, with only the light of the T.V illuminating the room, Yoshiko was alone. She fiddled with her hands and her phone, not finding anything interesting to do. The movie that was playing wasn’t entertaining either. She didn’t mind stupid and cheesy films as long she was with her girlfriend because then the entertainment would be on the sailor.

Yoshiko turned the T.V off, it would be gaming night then. She went to her room, where her computer was. Her room, surprisingly, was clean. Most likely because she didn’t sleep there anymore.

She sat in front of her computer and stared at the screen for a few seconds, the black window reflected her gloomy expression. A scowl formed and suddenly she didn’t want to play. She leaned back against the soft chair. Well, shit. This was worse than she’d imagined.

She spun on her chair, pondering her options. She mentally crossed off her two previous choices. She didn’t like going out at night alone, so that was out of the way. Certainly, she could call someone and ask them to hang out, but probabilities are that most of them are already asleep.

Well, what else could she do? Study? Nah it was a weekend, it was against her religion.

Sleep? She was a night owl.

Halting the chair, she stood up and went out to the bathroom. She would take a bath first and continue her train of thought later.

She took off her clothes, and looked at the mirror. There was a hickey on her left breast and she covered it with her fingers. Heat grew on her face and her groin twitched as images of the quick make out session they had this morning made their way into her head. You had gotten carried away and almost fully undressed her but stopped, to Yoshiko’s discontent, just to grin and suck hard on her chest.

She had left for her morning classes, leaving a flustered and horny Yoshiko behind. Yoshiko had refused to finger herself, wanting to wait for You and forcing her to finish what she started.

And well, there she was, getting heated up by her own mind. She shook her head. Stupid You.

Sometimes she wondered why You had chosen her. She’s not like the prettiest girl in the campus, nor the smartest. You had a lot of people around her. Pretty girls, handsome boys, a mix of both. They were fitter and way more sociable than her. There was no reason for You to be her girlfriend.

There were times she was afraid everything was fake, a prank pulled by You to make fun of her. But her interactions were genuine. There was no malice in them. 

Yoshiko didn’t understand at all. 

She got into the bathtub, sighing to the warm water covering her whole body. She hugged her legs against her chest. She wanted to take a bath to refresh herself and think clearly, but now some ash-haired moron was clouding her head.

She looked down, she could see the hickey. She sank into the hub, closing her eyes and trying to distract herself.

Eventually she went up when her lungs started begging for air. A heat was starting to form inside her and her desire was becoming unbearable. Her hand slowly traveled down over her abdomen, sliding between her legs and into her cunt.

She pressed hard, earning a contented sigh. She started playing with her lips, rubbing them slowly, making sure to feel each passing of her fingers. She bit on her other hand, stifling a moan as her body shivered and she massaged the swollen lips, teasing her entrance.

She brought her hand to her breast, groping and teasing the hard nipples, and she gasped, imagining it was You the one doing it. She was sucking on each bud, twirling her tongue around and biting on it.

Her hips bucked, searching for more friction. She started to slowly slide a finger inside her, feeling the warm and sensitive walls of her pussy clamping around her digit, sucking it in. She started pumping her finger, slowly going in and out. 

She left her breast and instead tried to focus on her clit. The pink bud was already swollen, and it pleaded for attention. She rubbed it, from left to right in a gentle motion, the same way You did. Electricity ran through her body, shocks of pleasure traveled her entire being. Her back arched slightly. She needed more.

She added another finger, and went faster, her movements on her clit became erratic, and she could only imagine it was You's cock; she imagined-

She shut her eyes close, her body stiffened and her toes curled. Throwing her head back and letting out a guttural moan, she breathed heavily, sighing at how fast she came. She stared at the ceiling, her chest rising and falling. She brought her hand to her face, her long, slender fingers didn’t pleasure her like before.

It wasn’t enough.

* * *

You stood in the hall, outside her apartment door. She was in between angry and relieved. Turns out the meeting was cancelled and nobody bothered to announce it in her group. 

She went in, expecting Yoshiko to still be at the couch and join her, she wanted to shower her in all kinds of affections. 

Yoshiko would act like she didn’t like it, protesting at the first wave of kisses to then end up giving up and answering accordingly.

To her surprise, all the lights were turned off, the T.V’s screen was a deep black. Yoshiko’s room was completely open but nobody was at the desk. The door of their room however was slightly open, she heard a shuffle of the sheets and what sounded like a muffled moan.

She remained in front of the door when she heard a gasp, and a suppressed groan. “You…” It was a plea. You's body stiffened, her face burned and her boxers started to feel a little tight.

Was that Yoshiko…?

You breathed deeply and went in. She heard Yoshiko whimper and all sounds stopped. You turned the lights on, squinting and waiting for her eyes to adjust to the illumination. Yoshiko was on the bed with a black T. She recognized that shirt, it was hers. You could see the outline of Yoshiko’s hard nipples poking out through the fabric. She was gripping tightly the sheets in one hand and covering her lower body. On her other hand she was holding the underwear You had left on her bed a few hours ago.

A pillow flew by her head, followed by another that hit her right on the face. “Ouch, rude,” She grabbed the pillow, smirking as she approached the bed. 

“Hey…” You started. Should she play with her a little? “What were you doing?”

Yoshiko didn’t reply. Or rather, she didn’t know what to reply. She glared back, sweat falling from her brow, knitting her eyebrows and huffing. Her groin ached, and she would be glad to go back to masturbating, but she wasn’t going to give You the pleasure of seeing her like this. She was an idiot. She didn’t deserve it.

Instead she settled back further into the bed, glaring away from her girlfriend. “Nothing. I was about to go to sleep.”

You sighed and kept smiling. It was the answer she expected, but in the wrong mood. She sat on the bed, and softened her tone, “Really? This early?”

“What else am I supposed to do? Besides, uh…” Yoshiko rubbed her feet, and mumbled something.

“…What was that?” asked You, leaning slightly and nudging her. Yoshiko glimpsed back slightly, she pouted and went back to hiding again. You insisted, gently patting Yoshiko’s shoulder, “Hey, what’s wrong? Yoshiko?”

“You’re an idiot. That’s all,” she answered back. Although there was no bite in her tone. “I’m going to sleep, don’t-! H-hey what are you doing?!”

“What? Am I not allowed to sleep in my own bed?” You grinned as she snuggled her from behind. Hugging her closely. Yoshiko grunted but didn’t struggle to get out of her grip, instead, she pushed back, seeking more contact.

“…I thought you weren’t coming until later.”

“Well, it is later,” Yo snickered as Yoshiko bumped her. She hugged her tightly, her arms looping around her abdomen. “The thing got cancelled, so much for calling us.”

“I see…”

“Were you lonely?” Yoshiko would’ve whipped her head back, angry and would have smacked You in the face. But the soft and honest tone in her voice stopped her from doing so.

Yoshiko squirmed in You’s arms, “I guess…”

You hummed, planting a kiss on the back of Yoshiko’s neck. “I see no reason to.” She gave another kiss, “You could've grabbed my portrait.”

“Are you dumb?,” Yoshiko giggled. She turned around, laid on her back, an arm touching You’s face. She felt her lips dry and saw stars sparkle in You’s eyes. 

“Come here.”

You smiled and obliged, propping on her elbows while reaching closer to capture Yoshiko’s lips. It was a feather-like kiss, barely felt. Just a test. They separated slightly with their breaths becoming heavy. You dived back, pressing harder, pushing and sucking, releasing with a smack and a chill running down her spine. “More,” Yoshiko whispered, she looped her arms around Yo’s neck and brought her down to her.

You leaned over her increasing the pressure, their lips going back and forth. You licked the corner of Yoshiko’s lips, and moved through the tiny gap of her mouth, as if asking for permission. Yoshiko conceded, opening her mouth and meeting You’s tongue with her own. Their tongues danced, holding and separating with each other.

You was the first one to stop the kiss, going down, leaving a trail of kisses until she reached Yoshiko’s neck. She licked the pale neck, it was salty, most likely because Yoshiko was sweating earlier. She gently nibbled the skin, Yoshiko’s breathing ragged and she slightly arched her back. You stopped, her body warming up, her hands roamed through her collarbone and down to her chest, tracing circles over the soft fabric. She didn’t touch it directly... yet.

“You didn’t tell me what you were doing earlier,” said You, panting. She traced circles around Yoshiko’s shirt near her breasts and took care of getting close enough to not touch them.

Yoshiko whined, “Y-You already know it.” She tried to move her body attempting to get precious stimulation. Yoshiko rubbed her thighs, desperate to create enough friction to satisfy her pussy.

“But I want to hear it from you.” You’s hand traveled down Yoshiko's sides, reaching her thigh. Yoshiko twitched with anticipation, spreading her legs and allowing You to do whatever she wanted. You only felt fabric. Yoshiko still had her panties. She slid a hand underneath it, moving it at a slow pace, reaching the inside of her leg.

“Y-You… please.”

“Come on, babe. Tell me,” she planted her lips on her collarbone, sucking slightly. She heard Yoshiko whimper as she moved her hand over her damped underwear.. 

You felt hands on her face dragging her down with her girlfriend, Yoshiko kissed her, and brought her down to her cheek where she puffed and nibbled on the earlobe. Yoshiko whispered in her ear. "I was touching myself.” Yoshiko gasped at You’s warm breathing on her neck. You went still, her movements on Yoshiko’s body stopped, and her hips involuntarily jerked up pressing their crotches. Yoshiko hummed at the feeling of You's hard cock through her clothes. "I was thinking your dick was screwing me up."

You got up, her face flushed and her heart hammering inside her ribcage. She didn’t expect to be affected by words that easily, that’s how they usually tease each other. It was just that Yoshiko sounded so genuine, so cute, and so sexy that it had struck her hard. She dove back in, in a passionate kiss, desperate even. Her hand snuck inside Yoshiko’s underwear, reaching to the wet lips. She caressed the folds teasing the slit and running a finger along her wetness, spreading it apart.

She dragged another finger to tease the entrance of her pussy before sticking it, making Yoshiko cry against her mouth, the movement of her hips being controlled by her girlfriend, wanting to feel it, to be stuffed. Yoshiko closed her eyes, her moans were drowned in You's mouth. With a hard movement she buried her whole fingers in, spreading her insides and with her thumb pressing her swollen clit, rubbing it rougher.

Yoshiko came, a jolt traveled through her body, her hands resorted to grip You’s hair, pulling her down, not wanting to ever let go. You’s other hand reached underneath her pants, getting rid of them and pulling down her boxers. You moaned when her hard cock met the cool air of the room.

You pulled up, a strand of saliva was connecting their mouths. She took off her shirt, exposing to Yoshiko her toned abs and covered tits, she reached behind her back to unhook her bra, letting her hard nipples free. Yoshiko gripped tightly the sheets as her eyes focused on You’s rod, hard and pulsating. One couldn’t tell from a distance but it was big. You paused to admire her girlfriend. Her breasts weren’t that big, but damn she did love them. They were surprisingly squishy and sensitive. You pumped her dick with her hand, stroking it up and down.

Yoshiko’s lips were moist, glistening to the little light coming from their window. 

“Are you ready?”

Yoshiko nodded, bringing her legs up and spreading her pussy with her fingers. She held her other hand up, taking You’s cock and guiding it to her wet entrance. The tip pressed against her insides and not a second later You was already in. They both hissed, savoring the sensation of being connected. Yoshiko’s hole gripped You’s prick and twisted around it, her vaginal walls were a tight fit and warm. You kept pushing further, until her crotch kissed Yoshiko’s.

Yoshiko looped her legs around You’s torso, digging her heels on her lower back. You brought her hips backwards, enchanted by the exquisite friction on her length, before slamming them in. 

Yoshiko shuddered, her insides were sensitive and each thrust drove her crazy, she didn’t bother to hide her moans now. She wanted You to know how she made her feel. How much she loved when she stuffed her cock inside her and made her pussy a mess.

You bucked her hips faster, her cock throbbed inside Yoshiko, each pull was contested because Yoshiko’s inside gripped on her it was as if they were sucking her in. 

Pistoning her hips, You reached down to wrap her lips around Yoshiko’s. There’s no rhythm in their love making now. You’s thrusts are no longer gentle, instead they carry a wild feeling. 

“You- FUCK! You’re being too rough!” Yoshiko moans, but You continued. She knew Yoshiko didn’t mean that for her to stop. 

“Ah fuck! I’m gonna cum soon,” You said, pressing Yoshiko’s legs down and giving a hard thrust, her balls clenched with anticipation. Her breathing was erratic and words were starting to fail her. “Where do you want it?”

“Inside! Fill me up!” Yoshiko screamed, she didn’t care if her neighbours heard everything that was happening. All she wanted was that sweet release that came with You’s seed inside her.

Sweat rolled down Yoshiko’s brow. The room had gotten hotter, but it’s not comparable with the warmth their bodies felt when they pressed to each other.

You slammed her hips forwards, guttural moans coming out from her mouth as her balls contracted, pumping her seed inside Yoshiko. Her walls closed around her cock, it was as if a vine gripped her dick and was milking it.

Shot after shot, You held Yoshiko tight, making sure to paint her womb white with how much she was coming. She buried her face on Yoshiko’s neck, waves of pleasure shook her body as her dick released the last rope of spunk. She sighed happily trying to pull out before being stopped by Yoshiko’s legs.

“No… leave it inside, I like it when you’re inside me.” 

“Hm…” You didn’t bother to reply, she slumped on top of Yoshiko. Loving the warmth covering her entire body.

They held each other close, catching their breaths. Teasingly touching their tits, weakly bucking their hips, hissing at how sensitive they’d become. 

“How was it?” asked You.

“It was okay, I guess…” Yoshiko snickers as You slams her hips. Prompting Yoshiko to moan, and giggle. “Fine, fine. It was amazing. I loved it, You. I love it when you fuck me like that. I really love you.”

“Yeah, I love fucking you, babe.” Yoshiko pouted. You laughed, “Kidding, well, not really but, you know. I love you too.”

“Hmm…” Yoshiko mused, before pecking You on the lips. You answered her kiss back. Sometimes after they were done, they would end their session making out. What fascinated Yoshiko was that everytime they did it was never lewd. You treated her gently and kissed her lovingly.

Yoshiko yawned, she felt how You’s cock started to soften inside her. It was a shame, she would love to sleep with it inside her. You eventually pulled out, admiring how her cum dripped from Yoshiko’s cunt. She went to the drawer and brought out some tissues, as much as she loved seeing her handiwork, the blanket wouldn’t clean itself. 

After cleaning You grabbed the blanket from the floor and wrapped both of them inside it. She held Yoshiko from behind, looping her arms around her frame and dragging her close.

“Goodnight, Yoshiko.”

Yoshiko grabbed her hand, giving it one last squeeze before drifting off. You kissed her cheek, before burying her face on Yoshiko’s hair. Letting sleep take over her being as the smell of strawberry surrounded her.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, thanks to DiasPenguing for requesting this, I enjoyed it a lot more than I expected, and it's also my favorite pair so it was amazing to write.
> 
> we all chilling at https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X come visit us.


End file.
